Un matrimonio poco convencional
by Contando Historias
Summary: ―¡Deja de mirarme así!―grito la castaña, no podía creer que él estuviera pensando en eso en medió de algo tan importante. ―Serás mi esposa, puedo mirarte así si quiero.―recalcó Edward sabiendo que eso la haría rabiar, pero por alguna razón le excitaba verla enojada. ―Te odio, te odiaré el resto de mis días.
1. Un matrimonio poco convencional

**"** **Un matrimonio poco convencional"**

 **Capítulo 1**

De todas las formas en que pensó que podría terminar su día, esa era la única que jamás se le habría pasado por la mente. Apenas si podía con Edward, y ahora subiendo una escalera era mil veces más pesado a su parecer.

―Tienes que ayudarme.―masculló Isabella sosteniéndose del barandal y sosteniendo a Edward con su otra mano, lo había encontrado bebiendo cuando había ido a buscar a Alice aquella tarde.

Por más que intento detenerlo, él era terco como nadie, así que termino completamente borracho y a punto de caer dormido en el piso, así que no tuvo más remedio que ayudarlo a llegar a su habitación.

Se le había hecho raro que no hubiera ni una sola doncella en la casa, y aun más que toda la familia de Alice se hubiera ido de viaje sin que ella le dijera algo, eran mejores amigas, siempre se decían todo. Así que debió ser algo realmente urgente e improvisado porque de otra forma no entendía.

Edward por otro lado, era la clase de hombre que no tenía material para esposo, él lo había dejado bien en claro, le gustaba poder ser libre y acostarse con quien quisiera sin tener que andar pidiendo disculpas.

Hasta que una pelirroja se metió en su cabeza, Charlotte. Se conocieron un verano en que él se negó a acompañar a sus padres a Grecia para unas vacaciones tranquilas con la familia. La joven había ido para conocer el sur de Londres y se habían enamorado rápidamente.

Bella sabía toda su historia, al igual que medio Londres, pero la diferencia era que para ella, Edward era importante. Cuando ella era más joven y él apenas un veinteañero con las hormonas por los aires, se había enamorado perdidamente de él.

Claro que aquello era un enamoramiento como cualquier jovencita que no podía evitar caer bajo sus encantos. Ella era amiga de Alice desde muy pequeñas así que prácticamente habían crecido juntos. Así cuando ella llego a una edad más madura, olvido ese pequeño enamoramiento por Edward.

Sabía la vida que él llevaba y no quería ser una más en su lista de posibles conquistas. Entonces fue cuando su padre conoció a la familia Black, ellos tenían un hijo no mucho mayor que ella y de inmediato planearon casarlos.

Conoció a Jacob aquel verano y le pareció un hombre encantador, era caballeroso y dulce. Así el matrimonio quedo fechado para el invierno de ese año, tan solo seis meses para planear la boda. Y a tan solo unas semanas del evento quería pasar sus últimos días como soltera con Alice, pero había terminado llevando a Edward a su habitación para que durmiera un poco.

Su padre y su prometido no estarían nada de acuerdo con que ella sola entrara a la habitación de Edward Cullen, mucho menos con su largo historial de conquistas, pero debía verlo como un favor a su amiga, ella sufriría mucho si a Edward le pasará algo malo.

Finalmente logro llegar a la habitación del cobrizo, y con mucho esfuerzo lo acomodo en la cama. Le quito los zapatos y puso una colcha sobre él. Edward estaba perdido en alcohol, pero no lo suficiente como para no darse cuenta que la bonita Isabella estaba ahí con él.

―Listo, ahora dormirás unas horas y las doncellas seguro vendrán más tarde para prepararte algo de comer.―murmuró Isabella sonriente, aquella chiquilla le parecía de lo más interesante. Ninguna mujer casadera se atrevería a subir a una habitación con él, por todo lo que podía decir la gente de aquello. Pero ahí estaba Isabella.

―Las doncellas no vendrán.―respondió Edward y ella frunció el ceño. Apenas si podía entender lo que él decía, hablaba confuso cuando bebía.

―¿Por qué no?―preguntó cruzada de brazos.

―Las he despedido a todas, al menos hasta que mis padres volvieran.―respondió él con un intento de sonar más normal.

―¿Por qué has hecho eso?―se quejo ella un tanto molesta, ahora no podría irse, solo estaría preocupada y volvería al cabo de un rato.

―Me lo agradecieron, son unas vacaciones pagadas ¿Cuándo has oído de algo así?―pregunto él divertido haciendo que ella lo mirara con reproche.

―Claro. Entonces me quedaré unas horas, mi prometido vendrá más tarde a buscarme, le pediré se quede con nosotros.―murmró ella sin querer pelearse con Edward en aquel estado.

―No, dile que se vaya y nos deje solos.―aconsejó él sonriendo coqueto, ella negó.

―Jamás le diría eso a mi prometido.―aclaró Isabella con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Él la miro fijamente, o algo así. Apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, sabía que Isabella había sentido algo por él en el pasado, era algo que no había podido comprender, él tenía 28 y ella 22, la diferencia no era mucha pero aun así era algo.

Ahora ella estaba por casarse y a él lo había votado la mujer que decía amarlo tan solo unas semanas atrás. Aunque ellos terminaban cada cierto tiempo, al principio no le importaba pero con el tiempo empezó a odiar esas idas y venidas, así había terminado bebiendo aquella tarde.

Se sintió levemente culpable porque Isabella tuviera que pasar su día cuidando de él, ella tenía un prometido y era a él a quien debía cuidar, no a él.

―Entonces vete con él.―bramó intentando sonar claro, pero aun su voz sonaba algo patosa, ella negó.

―No, nos quedaremos a cuidarte hasta que estés bien.―aseguró Isabella y salió de la habitación.

Se quedo solo en la gran habitación, pensativo. Estaba enojado con Charlotte y también deseoso de una mujer que lo hiciera olvidarla, pensó en Isabella pero lo descarto, ella jamás se acostaría con él, mucho menos a unos días de casarse.

Pero de pronto se le ocurrió una idea, era un tanto descabellada pero aun así le pareció interesante. Si Isabella lo había amado, no podía haber olvidado ese amor de la noche a la mañana, no le diría que la amará, simplemente preguntaría si ella aun estaba interesada.

―¡Isabella!―grito con todos su pulmones, a los pocos segundos llego la castaña con la cara crispada.

―Me has asustado.―exclamó mirándolo sería.―Creí que te habías caído o peor.―él levanto los hombros en gesto desinteresado.

―Solo quería decirte algo.―murmuró tranquilamente. Lo miro desde la puerta esperando a que hablará.―Siéntate aquí.―dijo señalando la orilla de la cama, ella camino hasta sentarse donde él había señalado.

―¿Qué quieres decirme?

―¿Recuerdas cuando eras una niña?―pregunto y ella lo miro confusa.

―Sí, supongo que sí.―respondió mirándolo a los ojos ¿acaso se estaba volviendo loco?

―Yo recuerdo toda tu niñez.―admitió el cobrizo, ella asintió, era de esperarse pues él la había visto crecer como a su hermana.―Pero lo que más recuerdo es que tú estabas enamorada de mí.―ella se sonrojo furiosamente.

―Eso fue en mi adolescencia y todas se enamoran de algún hombre mayor guapo.―aclaró en su defensa. Él levanto una ceja.

―Guapo ¿eh?―ella se sonrojo aun más si es que eso era posible.

―¿A qué quieres llegar?

―¿Aun sientes eso por mí, Isabella?―preguntó con voz seria, ella lo miro a los ojos.

―No, yo estoy comprometida y…―él la callo rápidamente.

―¿Entonces lo amas a él?―ella bajo la mirada, a pesar de que Jacob era un hombre maravilloso, no podía decir que lo amaba, a tan solo seis meses de conocerse no podía. Pero se suponía que lo hiciera, era el hombre que su padre había elegido para ella.

―Debo amarlo.―murmuró ella pensativa, él negó.

―Sí, deberías, pero ¿Lo haces? ¿Lo amas?―ella frunció el ceño y volvió a mirarlo.

―¿A qué viene todo esto?―preguntó un tanto ofendida.

―Escápate conmigo.―declaró con simpleza el cobrizo, no tenía intenciones de hacerla su esposa y formar una familia, tampoco era la típica historia de un amor descubierto en el último instante, simplemente quería a una mujer a su lado y con Isabella tendría una mujer fiel y leal con él.

―¿Qué?―preguntó ella sorprendida mirándolo como si estuviera loco.―Creo que debes dormir, se te ha subido el alcohol a la cabeza y…

―No es el alcohol. Charlotte se ha ido, y yo quiero que tú te vayas conmigo.―ella que no quería discutir con un hombre alcoholizado, así que decidió seguirle la corriente, de todas maneras mañana lo olvidaría.

―¿Y dónde quieres que vaya contigo?―pregunto mirándolo.

―Vamos a Grecia, siempre he querido conocer ese lugar.―comentó el cobrizo.―Y luego conozcamos el mundo.

―¿Y qué pasará con mi prometido?―preguntó ella, si aquello se lo hubiera dicho un año atrás, quizás habría dicho que sí, que estaba dispuesta a irse con él a la misma luna. Pero ahora todo era distinto y ya no sentía lo que solía sentir por él.

―Llorará que hayas preferido a un verdadero hombre.―exclamó él sonriendo de lado, ella lo miro sorprendida.

―Te has vuelto loco, Edward. Y Jacob es un gran hombre.―respondió saliendo en defensa de su prometido.

―No querida mía, un verdadero hombre no anda por ahí pidiéndole al padre que obligue a la hija a casarse con él.―espetó Edward serio.

―Él no me está obligando.―masculló ella con el ceño fruncido.

―Sí lo hace. Si no, tú amarías al tal Jacob y no tendrías dudas de ello.

―Bien, pues amo a Jacob.―respondió obstinada.

―No le amas.―afirmó él terco.―Huye conmigo y te prometo que serás la única mujer en mi cama de aquí a que nos separemos.

―Oh vaya, primero que nada no quiero ser una más de tus conquistas del mes, segundo, todavía ni digo que sí a irme contigo y ya estás pensando en cuando nos separemos y tercero, no tengo intención de dejar a mi prometido en el altar.―proclamó ella un tanto molesta con Edward.

―Bien, entonces quédate conmigo para siempre, si es lo que deseas. Mientras aceptes huir conmigo yo te seré fiel.

―¿Es que solo quieres que deje a Jacob o a qué ha venido todo esto?―preguntó ella cruzándose de brazos.

―Te lo he dicho, Charlotte se fue y yo busco una mujer que esté a mi lado.―concretó él con seriedad.

―Entonces quieres que me vaya contigo para llenar el lugar de Charlotte. No, gracias.―respondió ella enojada.

―No quise decir eso.―debía pensar antes de hablar o Isabella lo golpearía.

―Olvidaremos esto y tú dormirás.―aconsejó Isabella levantándose.

―No, quiero que huyas conmigo, Isabella.―ella lo miro fijamente.

―Edward, ahora mismo estás dolido porque Charlotte se fue y solo quieres llenar el vacío, pero yo no soy esa clase de chica.―aseveró. ―No cambiaré a un hombre que me quiere a mí por uno que solo me quiere para llenar el lugar de otra.

―¡No quiero que llenes su lugar!―bramó él. ―Tú no amas a ese idiota y yo puedo darte todo lo qué el te ofrezca y mucho más.

―No puedes. Tú ni siquiera has pensado en casarte. ―la cosa es que eran polos opuestos, vivirían en peleas si estaban juntos.

―¡Nos casaremos entonces!―ella abrió los ojos como platos y dejo escapar un jadeo, y entonces él se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, acababa de proponerle matrimonio.

―Mi padre ya le ha dado mi mano a Jacob.―replicó ella intentando encontrar más pretextos, no se dejaría llevar por Edward.

―Hablaré con tu padre. ―con cada palabra se hundía más y más, ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Ahora se casaría con ella? Quizás el alcohol sí se le había subido a la cabeza.

―No hablarás con nadie, dormirás y mañana todo esto será un tema olvidado.―respondió la castaña seria, alguno debía ser maduro en esto y ya que Edward no estaba en condiciones, la castaña decidió que ella lo sería.

―Mañana mismo hablaré con tu padre. ―aseguró él terco, la verdad ahora solo quería demostrarle a Isabella que sí él quería podía llevársela lejos y nadie se opondría.

―He dicho que no.―respondió la castaña molesta.

―Y yo dije que sí, ya que consideras que para ser un gran hombre debo ir a pedirle a tu padre que te obligue a casarte conmigo, eso haré.―aseveró el cobrizo y se acomodo para dormir, quizás mañana se arrepentiría pero para su carácter difícilmente se echaría para atrás.

Edward se quedó dormido a los pocos minutos,y Jacob llegó a buscarla, se quedaron un par de horas para estar seguros de que él estaría bien. Jacob llevo a Isabella hasta su casa y se despidieron en la puerta, ella estaba un tanto preocupada porque Edward fuera a cumplir su promesa, sabía que él era terco y era capaz de hacer lo que fuera para convencer a su padre.

―¿Dónde has estado, cariño? ―preguntó su madre al verla subiendo las escaleras. La castaña la miró y sonrió tiernamente, muchos decían que era idéntica a su madre a su edad, y su madre era una mujer hermosa así que lo sentía como un gran alago.

―Fui a casa de Alice.―explicó la castaña, su madre frunció levemente el ceño.

―Pero si Alice no está, ella y sus padres han salido. Esme me aviso está mañana.―respondió su madre mirándola fijamente, Isabella asintió.

―No lo sabía, pero cuando llegué me encontré con el hermano de Alice y estaba muy mal así que lo ayude a subir a su habitación, Jacob fue a buscarme después.―añadió la castaña, no le contaría a su madre las intenciones de Edward.

―Oh bueno, mientras no te hayas quedado a solas con él, está bien.―apuntó su madre con una sonrisa maternal.―Vamos a cenar, ¿nos acompañas?―Isabella negó, no había comido nada en todo el día pero no tenía hambre.

―Estoy un poco cansada, discúlpame con mi padre ¿sí?―su madre asintió e Isabella fue hasta su cuarto para poder descansar, decidida a dejar de pensar en la amenaza de Edward, él no era un hombre que quisiera casarse y seguro mañana pensaría las cosas y incluso tal vez le pediría una disculpa por lo sucedido.

Al día siguiente escucho un alboroto que venía de la sala, se levanto confusa y se puso una bata para bajar a ver qué pasaba, suponiendo que solo estarían sus padres en casa, no le importo bajar así, pero al llegar a la sala se encontró no solo con su futuro marido si no también con Edward y se quedo paralizada, si él estaba aquí seguramente no era para pedirle la disculpa que esperaba.

―¡Isabella!―grito su madre al ver como había bajado vestida, pero la castaña estaba tan aterrada que ni siquiera se inmuto.

Edward, por otro lado, recorrió el cuerpo entero de Isabella con una sonrisa de lado, no había esperado que la pequeña Isabella creciera y se pusiera tan guapa, ahora menos dejaría que algún imbécil le ganara la batalla, él podía enseñarle muchas cosas a Isabella que seguramente ese idiota no aprendería jamás.

Jacob la miro a los ojos como esperando una explicación, pero Isabella solo podía pensar en que su padre la mataría por haber estado a solas con Edward en su habitación.

―Llévate a Isabella.―bramó su padre serio mirando a su madre, René rápidamente tomo de la muñeca a Isabella y la llevo rumbo a las escaleras, no era forma de que una chica se presentara en la sala de la casa.

―¿Me quieres explicar porque el joven Cullen vino a pedir tu mano?―preguntó su madre una vez dentro de su habitación, ella se dejo caer en la cama, aun no podía creer que él hubiera cumplido sus palabras.

―No creí que hablará en serio.―murmuró, su madre le entrego uno de sus vestidos para que se vistiera pues debían bajar de nuevo.

―¿Sabías que lo haría?―pregunto su madre cada vez más sorprendida.

―Él estaba borracho, solo quería ayudarlo pero él empezó a decir que dejará a Jacob por él, cuando dijo que vendría a pedir mi mano no creí que hablará en serio.―informó ella mirando mortificada a su madre, la señora Swan suspiro.

―Tu padre arreglará esto, querida. Ahora vístete que debes bajar.―Isabella se vistió casi en estado de shock, como si no estuviera ahí.

Una vez lista bajaron ambas mujeres encontrándose con los tres hombres parados en la sala, su padre parecía más que furioso, Jacob la miraba con odio, ni siquiera parecía el mismo chico de días atrás, y Edward sonreía triunfante, lo que le dio una idea de cuál había sido la decisión de su padre.

―Edward nos ha informado lo que sucedió ayer.―comentó su padre, ella frunció levemente el ceño, si les había contado eso, entonces no entendía la sonrisa de Edward.

―Lo lamento, papá.―se disculpó, pues sabía que no le estaba permitido subir a la habitación de un hombre, su padre suspiro y negó.

―Él ha decidido hacerse responsable de sus actos y ha pedido tu mano.―continuo Charlie que aun no podía creer del todo la historia que Cullen le había contado.

―Lo sé, pero le he dicho que yo estoy comprometida con Jacob.―aclaró Isabella y Jacob negó.

―Yo no me haré cargo de eso, Isabella. En lo que a mí respecta la boda queda cancelada.―aseveró el muy ofendido Jacob, estaba furioso con ella. Isabella se quedo boquiabierta al escucharlo, Black se dio la vuelta y salió de la casa Swan sin decir nada más.

Isabella busco la mirada de Edward, él sonrió más que feliz, quizás un matrimonio no era su plan en primer lugar pero con una chica inexperta como Isabella y con aquel cuerpo, estaba más que dispuesto a llegar al altar.

―Así es querida mía.―exclamó Edward acercándose a ella.―Tu padre ha aceptado que nos casemos lo antes posible.―Isabella estaba pálida, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

―¿Qué hiciste?―preguntó furiosa, mirándolo fijamente.

―Te dije que vendría a hablar con tu padre. ―explicó Edward y tomo la mano de la muy enojada Isabella, su futura esposa.

―Te pedí que no lo hicieras.―masculló ella apartándose de él. Edward se giro a mirar a los padres de Isabella y les sonrió educadamente.

―¿Podrían darnos unos minutos a solas? ―ambos asintieron y dejaron a la pareja solos en la sala, René espero a que estuvieran a solas para preguntarle a Charlie que era lo que lo había hecho cambiar de parecer.

―Edward me ha dicho que la tarde de ayer Isabella y él tuvieron relaciones.―respondió Charlie parado al borde del escritorio de su despacho, René abrió los ojos como platos.

―No le habrás creído eso ¿verdad? Isabella jamás haría algo así.―preguntó René mirando a Charlie con intensidad, quería una respuesta que no la hiciera querer golpearlo.

―Por supuesto que no le he creído, amor mío.―aclaró Charlie atrayendo a su esposa a su pecho, ella aun mantenía el ceño fruncido.

―¿Entonces porque has accedido a esa boda?―preguntó sería.

―Isabella siempre ha querido a ese cabeza hueca.―exclmaó Charlie con simpleza.―Y creo que ese cabeza hueca en el fondo quiere a mi niña más de lo que admite.―René lo miró y finalmente sonrió.―No cualquier idiota vendría a decir algo así y luego pediría casarse con ella.

―A veces olvido lo inteligente que sueles ser.―apuntó René sonriente, tal vez su esposo tenía razón y Edward quería a Isabella más de lo que creía.

Mientras tanto Edward intentaba controlar a su prometida que estaba furiosa con él.

―Tú no amabas a ese idiota, no entiendo porque estás tan enojada.―imsistió por decima vez, Isabella se giro y lo fulmino con la mirada.

―Tú no me amas a mí, solo quieres que llene el lugar de Charlotte. ¿A dónde nos va a llevar un matrimonio así?―preguntó enojada, la había arrastrado a sus tonterías cuando ella claramente se había negado.

―Te he dicho que no quiero que llenes el lugar de esa mujer. De ser así no habría venido a pedirle a tu padre tu mano, simplemente habría intentado seducirte antes de la boda.―aseguró Edward sentado en sofá viendo como Isabella caminaba de un lado a otro más que furiosa, él solo podía imaginarse cómo se vería sin aquel vestido.

―¡Deja de mirarme así!―grito la castaña, no podía creer que él estuviera pensando en eso en medió de algo tan importante.

―Serás mi esposa, puedo mirarte así si quiero.―recalcó Edward sabiendo que eso la haría rabiar, pero por alguna razón le excitaba verla enojada.

―Te odio, te odiaré el resto de mis días.―gritó Isabella enojada y se dio la vuelta para ir a su habitación, Edward sonrió de lado, pocas mujeres le habían levantado la voz o le habían dicho cosas así, pero Isabella le causaba más interés que todas las mujeres que había conocido juntas.

Debía asegurarse de que la boda fuera en tan solo unas semanas para que la noche de bodas llegará pronto, si en unos meses Isabella no estaba embarazada, el Señor Swan se daría cuenta que había mentido.

Se detuvo un segundo al darse cuenta que era lo que estaba pensando, casarse, tener hijos ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

* * *

 **Bueno espero les guste está nueva y pequeña historia :3**

 **No olviden dejar sus RR :3**


	2. La propuesta

_**"La propuesta"**_

La madre de Isabella le ayudo a buscar un vestido para la próxima boda, ya que no quería usar el que habían elegido para su boda con Jacob. La organización de la boda le había llevado un mes.

No entendía porque había tanto apuro por celebrar el evento, pero por suerte tenía a su madre, a Alice y a Esme para ayudarle. Tanto la madre como la hermana de su futuro esposo habían puesto el grito en el cielo al enterarse de la boda, habían regresado para asistir a su supuesta boda con Jacob y se habían topado con todo lo contrario.

―¿Nos dejarás ver cómo te quedo el vestido?―preguntó Esme que parecía ser la más emocionada con la celebración, siempre había temido que su hijo terminara embaucado en un matrimonio con la nada respetable Charlotte.

Ahora con ese matrimonio se sentía más que feliz y satisfecha, Isabella era una señorita de buena familia y con una dignidad intacta, sin duda era la clase de esposa que quería para su hijo, aun intentaba entender como en un fin de semana el chico que decía jamás se casaría había terminado pidiendo la mano de Isabella, pero no tenía quejas al respecto.

―Claro.―suspiró Isabella que por fin había elegido un vestido, no era un enorme vestido como se acostumbraba pero aquella boda no tenía nada de tradicional.

Se levanto y fue a buscar su vestido a su cuarto, Alice le acompaño para ayudarla a cambiarse, pero cuando estuvieron a solas comenzó a interrogarla sobre su prometido.

―Es que no entiendo, más bien no puedo creer que él viniera a pedir tu mano.―admitió Alice mientras ayudaba a su amiga a ponerse el hermoso vestido blanco.

―Yo sigo sin poder creer que lo hiciera, estoy furiosa con él.―confesó Isabella que cada que le recordaban el tema sentía que quería buscar a Edward y golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas.

―Y aun así te casarás con él. Sabes que si hablas con tu padre él cancelará todo.―Isabella suspiro y asintió, la verdad era que lo había pensado más de una noche, peo no sabía si quería lidiar con más rumores sobre ella.

―Lo sé, pero ya cancelamos una boda. No sé si podría con todos hablando de mí de nuevo.―explicó rápidamente, Alice asintió pues sabía lo crueles que llegaban a ser las personas del pueblo.

―Te vez hermosa.―alagó una vez termino de acomodar los botones en la parte trasera del vestido, Isabella sonrió al verse al espejo, ese vestido era más parecido al que había soñado ponerse en su boda que él que había elegido para su boda con Jacob.

Era simple y hermoso, blanco con una caída hermosa hasta el piso, pequeños brillos por toda la falda, y un escote muy femenino.

―Vamos a mostrarle a tu madre antes de que se vuelva loca. ―murmuró a modo de broma, sonrieron y bajaron a la sala donde su madre y su futura suegra esperaban ansiosas. Apenas la vieron sonrieron encantadas, se veía muy hermosa.

―Oh querida, te vez como un ángel.―exclamó Esme a punto de romper el llanto.

―Gracias, Esme.―respondió una muy sonrojada Isabella.―Pero será mejor que me cambie, Edward vendrá por mí para ir a ver al padre que oficiará la boda.―añadió rápidamente, Esme asintió y ella salió de la sala para ir a su habitación de nuevo.

Una vez estuvo cambiada bajo de nuevo donde se topo con su prometido saludando a sus padres, no podía evitar que cada que lo veía quería arrancarle la cabeza, él por otro lado disfrutaba aquella mirada, era puro fuego.

―Hola, querida.―saludó acercándose a su prometida, ella dado que estaba siendo observada sonrió educadamente.

―Hola.―Edward se agacho para besar sus labios pero ella se movió para que besara su mejilla.―Vamos que no debemos hacer esperar al padre.―Edward sonrió pues aunque ya tenían un mes en planes de boda ella no lo dejaba ni siquiera besarle.

―Claro.―una vez se despidieron de todos los presentes y tomaron camino rumbo a la iglesia, ella seguía furiosa con él y era más que obvio, así que había preparado algo para que al menos ella sintiera que no la estaba forzando a casarse.

Al llegar a la iglesia, el padre les hizo algunas preguntas y firmaron algunas formas, estaba todo listo para el enlace la próxima semana. Una vez fuera de la iglesia Edward intento tomar la mano de su prometida pero ella se alejo.

―Oh vamos, no puedes estar molesta el resto de nuestros días.―se quejó Edward, y ella bufo.

―¿Cómo pretendes que esté? Tú hiciste lo que quisiste y me arrastraste contigo.―aseveró ella mirándolo a los ojos, Edward suspiro y tomo su mano, está vez ella simplemente lo dejo, la llevo hasta un pequeño jardín en las orillas de la iglesia.

Ella lo miro esperando que él hablará, él soltó su mano y saco una cajita de su bolsillo.

―Quizás me sobrepase al hablar con tu padre sin tu consentimiento.

―¿Quizás? ―preguntó sarcástica.

―Bien me sobrepase, pero creo que esto hará que me odies menos.―ella lo miró confundida, entonces Edward se hinco frente a ella, tomo su mano dejando la cajita a un lado, y sosteniendo con su otra mano el anillo de la familia Cullen.―Isabella Swan, si aceptas casarte conmigo, te prometo que te seré fiel cada día de mi vida, y si no aceptas, yo mismo hablaré con tu padre para aclarar todo esto.

Isabella lo miraba completamente sorprendida, no podía creer que Edward Cullen estuviera arrodillado frente a ella. Era como si la adolescente que vivía en su interior diera un saltó de alegría al ver su sueño hecho realidad, pero la adulta y madura Isabella no estaba del todo segura de aceptar.

Edward la miraba esperando una respuesta y estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso, había esperado incluso un no, pero no un total silencio.

―¿Y qué pasará cuando Charlotte aparezca de nuevo?―preguntó finalmente Isabella, él suspiro y se levanto para poder mirarla a los ojos.

―Te he dicho ya cientos de veces que ella ya no importa, me voy a casar contigo no con ella, si ella regresa se enterara que eres mi esposa y será todo.―ella lo miro fijamente y él levanto su mano dejándola entre los dos.―¿Te casarás conmigo?

La pregunta quedó en el aire, Edward clavo la mirada en los ojos de Isabella, finalmente ella suspiro y asintió.

―Sí, me casaré contigo. ―respondió, aun no estaba segura de a donde los llevaría aquel matrimonio pero sabía que la fidelidad de parte de Edward era algo que ninguna de las mujeres que él había conocido habían obtenido, sin embargo él se lo había prometido y aunque se le conocía por mujeriego, también sabía que si él daba su palabra podía confiar en que la cumpliría.

Una semana más tarde su padre sostenía su mano en la entrada a la iglesia, todos los invitados ya estaban en sus lugares, algunos solo para enterarse de lo que pudiera decirse en la boda.

Al entrar vio a Edward parado en el altar y su respiración se acelero, las dudas la mataban por dentro, a veces sentía que eso era un gran error, que debió detenerlo cuando podía, pero otras veces no podía evitar fantasear sobre un futuro en que Edward y ella se amaran.

Al caminar por el largo pasillo podía escuchar los murmullos de las personas presentes, aun no se olvidaban de que su boda con Jacob había sido cancelada a unos cuantos días de llevarla a cabo.

Durante todo la misa se sintió como si no estuviera ahí, como si solo fuera una espectadora de la boda, reacciono cuando tuvo que decir _"Sí, acepto"_.

Edward no podía creer que había llegado al altar sin caerse del pánico, ni siquiera podía creer que acababa de comprometerse con nada menos que Isabella Swan, que ahora ante todo el mundo ella era su esposa, la mujer con quien compartiría el resto de sus días, a partir de esa tarde ella sería Isabella Cullen.

Durante la fiesta no hablaron mucho, ambos estaban como sumidos en sus pensamientos, aun no eran del todo conscientes de que ahora eran marido y mujer, a decir verdad, ambos estaban aterrados.

Edward tenía una casa no muy lejos de la de sus padres, nunca había vivido ahí pero su madre la había mantenido arreglada por si acaso quería quedarse ahí algún día, ahora vivirían juntos él y su esposa.

Esa noche no consumaron el matrimonio, ni esa semana, ni siquiera ese mes, ambos andaban por la casa o las calles como si fueran ajenos a lo que sucedía.

―La familia Newton tendrá una pequeña reunión para festejar el compromiso de su hijo, nos han invitado.―murmuró Edward entrando a la habitación que compartían, no habían tenido ninguna clase de contacto, solo dormían en aquella habitación.

―Suena bien.―aceptó ella sin mucho interés. Esas eran sus conversaciones casi siempre, Alice que era la única que hablaba con ambos, estaba preocupada de que jamás se dieran cuenta que eran un matrimonio.

* * *

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**


	3. Ataque de celos

**"Ataque de celos"**

En la casa de la familia Newton se había organizado una pequeña fiesta, con juegos de búsqueda y otras cosas que su hijo disfrutaba desde pequeño, Edward y Bella, por otro lado, no parecían disfrutar mucho de las actividades al aire libre.

Pero lo que tenía verdaderamente molesta a Isabella era que la ex de su ahora esposo estaba ahí, Edward tampoco había esperado ver a Charlotte ahí, ni siquiera pensó verla en un buen tiempo, esperaba que el día que volviera a verla ya no quedará rastro de su recuerdo, pero a tan solo unas semanas de la separación no sabía bien donde se encontraba.

―Ahora para la búsqueda de objetos nos dividiremos en parejas.―anunció la Señora Newton sonriente.―Mike y Jessica estarán juntos por supuesto.―añadió mirando a su hijo y a su futura nuera.

―El resto podrán elegir a sus parejas.―apuntó el Señor Newton, los ojos verdes y fríos de Charlotte brillaron con malicia.

Comenzó a acercarse a Edward e Isabella que se encontraban al otro lado del patio, pero la escurridiza Alice que también había sido invitada a la celebración noto sus intenciones y se acerco a los señores de la casa pidiéndoles un pequeño favor, la señora Newton al ver a Charlotte entendió la petición de la joven Cullen.

Ella misma había querido bien lejos a esa jovencita de su hijo.

―Un momento, creo que también los recién casados, deberían estar juntos.―exclamó mirando a Isabella y Edward que la miraron sorprendidos, Charlotte se giro y clavo la mirada en la pequeña castaña que sonreía triunfante.―Los nuevos señores Cullen participaran de la búsqueda juntos.

La pelirroja bufo molesta y se alejo en búsqueda de otro compañero, la señora Newton le guiño el ojo a Alice y ella le sonrió de regreso, mentalmente Isabella también agradecía eso, no quería a su esposo a solas con esa mujer.

―Vamos.―murmuró el cobrizo tomando la lista de objetos a buscar, Isabella lo siguió por el patio y comenzaron a buscar un objeto de color cobre.

Edward intentaba no buscar con la mirada a Charlotte, pero por primera vez comprendió lo que tanto había temido Isabella, él no podía simplemente olvidar a Charlotte porque lo repitiera una considerable cantidad de veces, y tenerla cerca no le ayudaba en nada.

Isabella encontró una llave color cobre entre un arbusto mientras él seguía meditando lo que acababa de descubrir.

―¿Qué sigue?―preguntó Isabella poniendo la llave dentro de una pequeña bolsa que también les habían dado.

―Ah…algo que una mujer use cada mañana.―respondió Edward leyendo la descripción del objeto a buscar, ella comenzó a pensar en que podía esconderse en un jardín y que una mujer usará a diario.

Busco algún labial, un perfume o alguna crema, con la mirada. Edward por otro lado parecía peor de perdido que los días anteriores, Isabella sonrió al ver un labial tirado al lado de un árbol, jamás había jugado eso pero parecía entretenido hasta ahora. Sin embargo cuando se levanto se dio cuenta que su esposo estaba muy entretenido pero no con el juego, él estaba observando a la pelirroja que obviamente trataba de llamar su atención.

Ella sabía que ese era el destino de su matrimonio desde que él convenció a su padre, pero no creyó que sería a tan solo un mes de haberse casado. Ahora estaba furiosa con él, levanto el labial y lo puso en el saco, siguieron caminando y ella quiso ver cuánto podía pasar antes de que él notara que caminaban sin sentido y apenas tenían dos objetos de la lista.

Llegaron hasta el inicio del bosque a las orillas del jardín, cuando finalmente Edward se giro a mirarla, ella ya ni siquiera estaba enojada, estaba demasiado decepcionada, había creído que él le sería fiel, que ante cualquier cosa mantendría su palabra, ahora ya no estaba tan segura.

―Creo que nos hemos alejado demasiado.―comentó el cobrizo, pues ya no podía divisar a Charlotte desde donde estaban, Isabella quiso matarlo ahí mismo y dejarlo en el bosque para que algún lobo se lo comiera. Bufo y se dio la vuelta para regresar a donde todos estaban, diviso a su cuñada acompañada de un hombre rubio, ya tenían su bolsa casi llena y Alice parecía divertida como ella hacía un momento.

―¿Qué sigue en la lista?―preguntó una vez estuvieron cerca de los invitados de vuelta, Edward busco la lista pero no la encontró y si antes Isabella estaba tentada a matarlo ahora no podía dejar de meditar sus opciones para hacerlo.

De pronto el cielo se nublo y pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer, todas las parejas corrieron dentro de la casa, menos ellos dos. Estaba tan enojada que no le importo mojar su vestido y arruinar su maquillaje.

―¡PERDISTE LA MALDITA LISTA!―grito sacando todo el aire que tenía atrapado en sus pulmones, Edward abrió los ojos como platos, jamás había escuchado gritar con tanta fuerza a una mujer.

―Lo siento, debió caerse.―se disculpó un tanto apenado, ella dejo caer la bolsa y puso las manos en puños, Edward no tuvo duda de que si ella fuera un él, ahora mismo tendría la cara destrozada.

―Encontramos dos objetos, todo el mundo ya debe tener al menos la mitad, y todo porque tú estabas encandilado con la estúpida de Charlotte.―masculló Isabella con una voz filosa, de pronto Edward deseo que le gritara porque su voz baja y furiosa le hizo erizar la piel.

―Ya no importa, de todas formas creo que la búsqueda se ha cancelado. Así que deberíamos ir adentro como el resto de los invitados.―expresó él con voz calmada, ella solo pudo sentir como todo su cuerpo se tensaba, le importaba un reverendo comino si la búsqueda se había cancelado, ese no era el maldito punto.

―¡¿CREES QUE ME IMPORTA LA ESTUPIDA BUSQUEDA?!―jamás había estado tan enojada, quería golpearlo y luego dejarlo ahí para que su estúpida querida viniera a cuidarle, ella no se preocuparía por él de ninguna forma.

―Isabella por Dios, todos los invitados pueden oírte desde aquí.―exclamó Edward con voz baja, sabía que Isabella tenía razones por las que estar molesta pero no creyó que fuera a explotar de aquella manera.

―¡Me importa muy poco si todo el pueblo se entera! Es más que me escuchen todos, ¡A partir de hoy dejo de ser la Señora Cullen, y si quieres una esposa ve a buscar a la zorra de Charlotte porque yo declino a mi puesto!―Edward se quedo perplejo ante las palabras de Isabella, ¿acababa de dejarlo?

―Por favor, cálmate. Iremos a casa y pensaras mejor todo esto.―insistió intentando tomar su mano pero ella se alejo furiosa.

―No tengo nada que pensar, ¿crees que soy estúpida? No voy a ser la típica esposa a la que su marido engaña con cualquier mujerzuela que se le cruza.―jamás en su vida Edward había escuchado a una joven decir tantas groserías mucho menos a gritos.

―Pero si no te he engañado ni una sola vez, solo la vi…―gran error, si antes su mirada era de puro odio ahora no sabía cómo describir esos ojos negros como la noche, Isabella iba a matarlo.

―¿Te gustaría que yo ande por ahí desvistiendo hombres con la mirada?―preguntó Isabella con la voz cómo si nunca hubiera estado gritando como una loca.

Edward pensó en que habría hecho él en el lugar de Isabella y definitivamente no estaría muy lejos del estado de su esposa, no le gustaría que su mujer anduviera mirando hombres, mucho menos de la manera que ella decía miraba a Charlotte.

Era un hombre posesivo y celoso, no quería a ningún hombre rondando a su esposa, y sabía perfectamente que si Isabella quisiera tendría a todos los hombres del pueblo siguiéndola.

―No.―admitió bajando la mirada, ahora estaba enojado también, la sola mención de ella con otro hombre le hacía hervir la sangre.―Aun así debemos entrar a la casa, vas a enfermarte.―musitó al notar que Isabella tenía el vestido empapado y su cabello se le pegaba al rostro, se quito el saco para intentar ponérselo pero ella lo tiro lejos.

―No te hagas el caballero conmigo después de que te pasaste las últimas horas mirando a otra mujer de una manera en que solo deberías mirarme a mí.―Edward se sorprendió por aquellas palabras, ella siempre se quejaba de su manera de mirarla y ahora le salía con eso, sonrió de lado y se acerco a ella, Isabella no retrocedió, necesitaba ser firme en ese momento.

―Créeme no miro a nadie como te miro a ti.―enfatizó Edward casi rosando el cuerpo de su esposa, ella no podía entender como él estaba tan tranquilo.

―Oh por favor, te he visto.―protestó y él enredo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Isabella antes de que ella pudiera evadirlo, ella intento alejarse de su agarre pero obviamente él era más fuerte.

La levanto del suelo hasta dejarla a su altura, Isabella lo fulmino con la mirada. Sus manos bajaron lentamente hasta rosar el inicio de su trasero, ella abrió los ojos como platos.

―Bájame.―demandó enojada.

―Oh no querida mía, no te bajaré hasta que no te quede claro que no deseo a otra mujer más que a ti.―quizás había estado mirando a Charlotte toda la tarde pero en ese momento la pelirroja no era nada comparada con lo sexy que se veía su esposa empapada y enojada.

Sus labios chocaron con los de su esposa de forma casi ruda, ella primero intento alejarlo pero pronto los labios de Edward la doblegaron y respondió al beso con la misma intensidad, él la pego al árbol más cercano que tenían, asegurándose de que desde ahí nadie podía verlos, subió las piernas de su esposa hasta su cintura.

Ella jadeo ante el toque tan intimo, sus piernas estaban enredadas a la cintura de Edward y él movía sus caderas causándole un placer que nunca antes había sentido.

―Eres un idiota.―masculló cuando él se separo de sus labios un segundo para tomar aire, él sonrió de lado y rápidamente volvió a tomar posesión de los labios de su esposa.

Sus manos tomaron las de su esposa llevándolas por encima de su cabeza, ella jadeaba bajito contra sus labios, mientras él movía sus caderas para chocar con las de esposa que lo mantenía atrapado con sus piernas.

―¡Edward! ¡Bella!―el grito de la hermana del cobrizo los saco del transe en el que parecían estar, recordando donde estaban él la ayudo a bajar de su cintura y la cubrió mientras se arreglaba la falda, la tomo de la mano y corrió con ella rumbo a la casa.―¿Pero qué les pasa? Está lloviendo a cantaron y ustedes deciden continuar con la búsqueda.―interrogó la pequeña Alice.

―Intentamos cubrirnos de la lluvia pero no funciono muy bien.―mintió el cobrizo.

Una vez dentro de la casa, la señora Newton les prestó algo de ropa para cambiarse, cuando bajaron de nuevo a la sala donde estaban todos los invitados, Edward se sorprendió al no sentir la necesidad de seguir mirando a Charlotte, de hecho ahora no le parecía más interesante que la misma señora Newton.

Rodeo a Isabella por la cintura cuando estuvo a su lado y ella lo miro confundida.

―¿Qué haces? Aun estoy furiosa contigo.―expresó la castaña, pero está vez hablando en un tono más bajo, no quería pelear frente a tantas personas.

―¿Muy enojada?―preguntó el cobrizo acariciando con su nariz su mejilla y luego dejando un suave beso en el cuello de la castaña, sintiendo como la piel de la castaña se erizaba.

―Deja de hacer eso, ¿no ves que hay mucha gente aquí?―se quejó Isabella intentando alejarse de él, pero Edward la sostuvo con firmeza a su lado.

―Si quieres podemos ir a casa, ahí estaremos a solas. ―propuso atrapando entre sus labios el lóbulo de la oreja de su esposa.

―Edward. ―exclamó ella indignada, aun no podía entender como había dejado que él la besara de aquella forma, pero le sorprendía más lo mucho que le había gustado, si su cuñada no hubiera salido a buscarlos quien sabe como habrían terminado.

―Anda, gatita salvaje.―rogó el hombre que estaba deseoso de estar a solas con su esposa y de una vez por todas consumar el matrimonio.―Huye conmigo.―ella lo miro confusa, ¿Por qué siempre le proponía huir? Lo peor era que en su experiencia cada que Edward le proponía esas cosas ella siempre terminaba en su juego aunque se negara.―Te deseo.

―Oh.―suspiró sorprendida ante las palabras de su marido, sabía que Edward la deseaba, pero no se lo había dicho tan abiertamente, sin querer busco a la ex amante de su marido y vio a la pelirroja mirándolos furiosa, sonrió satisfecha, más le valía entender que ese hombre era su marido y a pesar de lo que podía decir enojada, no pensaba dejarle el camino libre a una cualquiera.―Y si huyo contigo ¿Qué haremos precisamente?

Edward sonrió de lado, le gustaba la Isabella atrevida y gritona, y toda enojada, esa chica podía ser su nueva adicción.

―Te haré el amor, gatita.―susurró en su oído, Isabella se sonrojo y mordió su labio.

―Entonces ¿Qué esperas para llevarme a casa?―la misma Isabella se sorprendió de su respuesta, pero por primera vez en su vida se sintió posesiva y celosa, quería dejar en claro que Edward Cullen le pertenecía de todas las formas posibles.

* * *

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**

 **Quise cambiar el papel de los celos, casi siempre es Edward el que termina controlado por los celos *-***

 **Lamento subir capítulo tan tarde, estuve ocupada y luego me puse a ver el beso MALEC *-***


	4. La primera vez

_**"La primera vez"**_

Apenas llegaron a la casa Edward se lanzó a besar a su esposa, ella quedo sorprendida ante el arrebato pero se dejo llevar por la pasión de su esposo y el deseo que sentía en su interior.

Sus manos subieron hasta el cabello del cobrizo y jugó con él a su gusto, era suave y le gustaba la sensación de sus dedos entre él, Edward mordía sus labios y sus manos viajaban hambrientas por todo el cuerpo de su joven esposa.

Aun estaban en la sala, ni siquiera habían llegado a la habitación y él dudaba seriamente que llegaran en algún momento, levanto a Isabella para que ella enredara sus piernas a su cintura, busco el cierre del vestido y lo bajo lentamente, como se habían cambiado de ropa Isabella no llevaba su sostén.

Al sentir la piel de su espalda desnuda quiso arrancarle el vestido. Quería verla completamente desnuda y entregada a él, era un deseo casi primitivo.

―Edward.―gimió la castaña cuando él bajo el vestido por sus hombros y comenzó un camino de besos por su cuello hasta su hombro desnudo, él se alejo un poco para poder quitarle el vestido de una vez, dejándola tan solo en bragas, Isabella instintivamente se cubrió los senos con sus brazos.

―Oh no, nada de eso gatita.―exclamó su marido tomando sus manos y levantándolas para dejar su pecho desnudo, ella jadeo sorprendida y él arremetió contra los labios de Isabella, ella enredo de nuevo sus brazos al cuello de su esposo.

Edward la llevo hasta el sofá y la recostó ahí, colocándose él sobre el cuerpo de su esposa, quedando entre sus piernas y completamente enredado a ella. Comenzó a mover sus caderas en busca de fricción y ella jadeo contra sus labios.

Comenzó a desvestir a su esposo ansiosa por ver su pecho desnudo, pronto Edward quedo desnudo de la cintura para arriba y ella dejo a sus manos vagar por todo el pecho de su marido, para luego pasar a su ancha y sexy espalda.

Sus uñas se enterraron levemente en la piel de su amante cuando él comenzó a besar su cuello y luego bajo hasta tomar uno de sus senos entre sus labios.

Edward se deleito con el sabor dulce de su esposa, tenía unos senos firmes y bonitos, con pezones rosados y apetecibles, apenas los tuvo cerca se los llevo a la boca sediento de ella, la quería toda, solo para él.

Una de las manos de Isabella subió hasta el cabello de Edward, empujando su cabeza para que no dejara de atender sus senos, él estaba muy sorprendido con lo receptiva que era su joven amante, sin duda le gustaba como ella se entregaba sin inhibiciones.

Una vez atendió ambos senos, bajo por su vientre dejando un besos y lamidas, ella jadeaba y gemía su nombre de manera inteligible, le quito la única prenda que ella aun llevaba y la dejo caer a un lado del sillón, ella mantenía los ojos cerrados como si no quisiera ver lo que él le hacía.

Pero por dentro disfrutaba cada toque y caricia de su esposo, no sabía que Edward era tan apasionado, mucho menos que ella sería tan atrevida en la cama, no sabía si era por querer dejarle en claro a Edward que ella era la única a quien podía desear, o si su cuerpo simplemente se entregaba a él por voluntad propia.

Edward la jalo para quedar sobre la alfombra de la sala, era más cómodo a su parecer, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, y se encontró con Edward arrodillado entre sus piernas, y entonces ya no pudo cerrar los ojos.

Su esposo se agacho hasta comenzar a besar sus piernas, hasta llegar a quedar frente al inexplorado centro de Isabella, sonrió perverso y separó sus piernas dejándole una vista mejor de ella, comenzó con una lamida larga y lenta, torturando a su inexperta esposa.

Isabella gimió ante la nueva sensación y doblo las piernas a los lados de la cabeza de su marido, él bebió de ella como un sediento, las manos de su esposa lo empujaban contra su centro mientras ella se retorcía de placer.

Cuando su cuerpo se tenso y se arqueo contra él, no pudo más que sonreír, su primer orgasmo y él era el dueño, le gustaba eso, subió besando su vientre y dejando pequeñas mordidas en sus senos, ella estaba lánguida sobre la alfombra, disfrutando la atención que acababa de recibir.

―Aun no terminó contigo, gatita.―aseguró Edward besando su cuello y subiendo hasta sus labios, ella que estaba agotada por su reciente orgasmo ni siquiera abrió los ojos.

―¿No?―preguntó con un suspiro, él sonrió de lado y negó.

Se levanto y se quito el pantalón y su ropa interior, quedando completamente desnudo, se recostó sobre su esposa de nueva cuenta, ella sintió como su esposo rosaba su entrada con suaves movimientos, jadeo cuando él puso la punta en su entrada.

―¿Lista, gatita?―preguntó un muy ansioso Edward, ella intento recuperar el aliento y abrió levemente los ojos para ver a Edward, asintió y él se introdujo en ella lentamente.

Ambos emitieron un gemido al quedar completamente unidos, la joven Isabella sintió una leve punzada de dolor, pero duro solo unos minutos, luego cuando Edward comenzó a moverse sintió puro placer.

―Quiero estar arriba.―exclamó ella mirando a su esposo jadeante, él sonrió y sin salirse del interior de su esposa los giro, dejándola a ella sobre su cuerpo.

Isabella miro los ojos de su marido y coloco las manos en el pecho de él para poder moverse, no tenía experiencia pero tampoco era tonta.

Comenzó con un ritmo lento, como si ella misma se estuviera descubriendo, hasta que encontró el ritmo perfecto y subía y bajaba, a veces movía las caderas de forma circular lo que hacía gemir a su esposo, mientras Edward la sostenía por las caderas y se deleitaba con su esposa moviéndose sensualmente sobre él.

Cuando sintió el cuerpo de Isabella tensarse la atrajo hasta sus labios y los giró de nuevo, moviéndose intensamente y llevando una de las piernas de su esposa hasta su hombro, ella jadeo contra los labios de su esposo y dejo que su cuerpo explotara nuevamente, esta vez llevándose con ella a su esposo.

Edward mordió el labio inferior de Isabella cuando el orgasmo lo arrastro, pero a ella no le importo, estaba perdida en las sensación que golpeaban su cuerpo, aun no podía creer que habían perdido un mes viviendo juntos y sin llegar a eso.

Edward se giro para quedar sobre su espalda y no aplastar a su esposa, Isabella respiraba agitada intentando recuperarse después de tremendo arrebato.

―¿Es siempre así de intenso?―preguntó mirando el techo de la sala, Edward que mantenía los ojos cerrados sonrió de lado.

―Siendo sincero jamás me había parecido tan intenso.―respondió, Isabella no sabía si solo estaba intentando ser un caballero con ella, pues sabía que Edward era un hombre con largo historial, pero aun así sonrió, poco le importaba el pasado, mientras fuera así siempre con ellos, ella estaría bien.

―Estoy tan cansada, pero siento como si quisiera seguir y seguir.―explicó intentando que su esposo entendiera lo que pasaba por su cabeza, él se puso de costado para mirarla.

―Dame un minuto.―contestó sonriente, realmente estaba agotado, Isabella lo había llevado al límite, combinado con su celibato de casi dos meses, aquello había sido como una bomba para su cuerpo.

―Apreciaría me levantaras y me llevarás a nuestra recamara.―pidió su esposa mirándolo por primera vez después del acto, estaba cansada y no sentía fuerza en las piernas como para subir hasta su habitación.

Edward se levantó llevándola con él, la levantó en brazos estilo novia y comenzó a subir hasta su cuarto, Isabella cerró los ojos y se recostó contra el pecho de su esposo, quedando completamente dormida.

La recostó sobre la cama y acarició su rostro, tenía los labios rojos por su causa, incluso tenía leves marcas de sus dientes en uno de sus senos, quizás la había llevado demasiado lejos para ser su primera vez, la había agotado completamente, aunque no debió molestarle porque había sugerido continuar.

Cobijo el cuerpo de su esposa y se vistió con una pijama, de todas maneras no pensaba ir a ningún lado, sin embargo si bajo a recoger toda la ropa que habían dejado regada en la sala. Dejo todo en el cesto para ropa y regreso a la cama con su esposa.

Quito las cobijas y se quito la pijama, quería sentir todo su cuerpo pegado al de ella, se acostó y la atrajo a su pecho, volvió a cobijarlos, dejo un beso en su frente, y cerró los ojos para intentar dormir.

* * *

 **Lamento la espera pero espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**


	5. Advertencia

_**"** **Advertencia"**_

A la mañana siguiente los nuevos Señores Cullen despertaron por los ruidos de la puerta, Isabella se giro haciéndose bolita con las cobijas.

―Ve a ver qué pasa.―suspiró enfurruñada, Edward apenas abrió los ojos cuando la luz le pego directamente, no era la manera en que había imaginado despertarse aquella mañana.

Se levanto y se puso la pijama que había dejado sobre la cama la noche anterior, y bajo a ver qué sucedía, al abrir la puerta de la casa se topo con su hermana completamente arreglada, ¿Qué hora era?

―Oh por Dios, ¿siguen durmiendo?―preguntó la pequeña castaña entrando a la casa sin dejar si quiera hablar a su hermano.

―¿Qué hora es?―respondió Edward con otra pregunta, ella puso los ojos en blanco.

―No lo sé, las 11 tal vez.―dijo tranquilamente, su hermano quiso sacarla de la casa y mandarla de vuelta con sus padres, había planeado continuar donde lo habían dejado él y su esposa, ahora sus planes estaban cancelados al parecer.

―¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?―Alice lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

―Primero que nada no es temprano, y segundo, vine por ustedes para ir al almuerzo al que nos invito la Señora Newton ayer, pero como ustedes se fueron prácticamente corriendo seguramente no se enteraron.―Edward hizo una mueca, no quería despertar a su esposa, pero supuso que no tenía otra opción, aun no estaba acostumbrado a las reglas sociales para una pareja de recién casados.

―No, no sabíamos. Escucha Alice, Bella está cansada no creo que quiera salir de la cama.―murmuró pero su hermana negó rápidamente.

―Sé que pelearon ayer, pero créeme ninguna de las personas que irán lo mencionara.

―Lo sé, pero ella está cansada.―repitió el cobrizo pasándose la mano por el cabello revuelto.

―Si es por la cualquiera de Charlotte no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, la Señora Newton solo invito a algunas personas, y entre ellas dudo mucho que esté esa mujer.―insistió una convencida Alice.

―No es eso, solo…

―¡Edward!―el grito de su esposa los hizo a ambos sorprenderse.

―¿Qué le hiciste?―preguntó su hermana fulminándolo con la mirada. En realidad no quería decirle a su hermana que le había hecho a su esposa.

―Nada, te dije que estaba cansada y no quería salir de la cama.―suspiró, su hermana no se iría sin ellos.―Iré por ella.

Subió de vuelta a su habitación y se encontró con su esposa aun hecha bolita entre las cobijas, realmente no quería despertarla si no era para hacerle el amor toda la mañana.

―Gatita.―la llamó, metiéndose a la cama y bajo las cobijas para atraerla a su cuerpo.

―¿Ya podemos seguir durmiendo?―preguntó la castaña buscando el calor del cuerpo de su esposo.

―Alice está abajo.―respondió Edward, ella abrió los ojos somnolientos.

―No es que quiera ser grosera pero ¿podrías enviarla a casa? Prometo que iremos a verla más tarde.―susurró haciendo un puchero, no se quería levantar, estaba totalmente agotada.

―Vino a buscarnos porque la Señora Newton nos invito a un almuerzo, dado lo que paso ayer creo que deberíamos ir.―explicó Edward intentando no molestarla, por lo que sabía Isabella explotaba con facilidad y no creía que fuera una criatura de mañanas.

―Fue tu culpa todo lo que ocurrió ayer y también que saliéramos de la casa sin siquiera despedirnos.―aseguró Isabella sin intenciones de levantarse.―Ve tú y pide disculpas por mi ausencia.―Edward sonrió divertido.

―Anda, Gatita. Unas horas y volveremos a que sigas durmiendo.―ella hizo un mohín y se levanto dejando caer las cobijas hasta su cintura.

―¿Lo prometes?―preguntó girándose para mirar a su esposo, él asintió.―Y nada de andar mirando a otras mujeres, porque si de pronto aunque sea un segundo sigues con tus miradas con…―ni siquiera la dejo seguir hablando, no podía pedirle cosas mientras estaba semidesnuda, apenas podía enfocar sus pensamientos, la beso y ella jadeo sorprendida.

―Tomaré un rápido baño en el cuarto de huéspedes, así puedes tomar un baño aquí y nos iremos más rápido.―indicó alejándose de ella unos centímetros.

―Hablo en serio Edward.―respondió mirándolo fijamente, no estaba dispuesta a aguantar otra tarde de él mirando a Charlotte.

―Nada me quitará la vista de ti, Gatita.―admitió sonriendo de lado, Isabella suspiro.

―Y no me llames así cuando estemos con todos los invitados.―Edward sonrió y salió para ir al baño del cuarto de huéspedes, Isabella se levanto y entró al baño para comenzar a arreglarse también.

30 minutos después ambos se encontraron con Alice en la sala, y los 3 salieron rumbo a la casa Newton de nueva cuenta.

El almuerzo sería en la terraza de la casa, así que cuando llegaron la señora Newton los guío hasta ahí, pero para sorpresa de Isabella, Charlotte sí estaba ahí. Alice le había prometido que no iría, ahora estaba algo incomoda con todo eso, y después de la noche de ayer no tenía fuerzas para pelear con Edward.

―Lo siento, en verdad creí que no estaría.―Bella solo suspiro, Alice no tenía la culpa de que su hermano tuviera una ex loca por él.

―Está bien, Alice. Solo no esperaba verla.―estaban sentadas juntas, esperando a que Edward volviera pues estaba saludando a Mike Newton, no eran grandes amigos pero habían ido juntos al colegio.

―Si la veo siguiendo a mi hermano te ayudaré a que parezca una accidente.―sonrió divertida por las ocurrencias de su cuñada, por eso eran mejores amigas.

―Ayer te vi con un hombre en la búsqueda ¿Quién era?―preguntó un rato después.

―Oh se llama Jasper, es muy guapo, acaba de regresar de una larga temporada en el ejercito.―explicó, Isabella la miró curiosa.

―¿Qué tan larga? Quiero decir, no es muy mayor para ti ¿verdad?―Alice negó.

―Bueno no tan larga. Un par de años, es un hombre encantador. Quizás vayas a mi boda pronto.―exclamó guiñándole un ojo a su mejor amiga, sonrieron y siguieron charlando.

Hasta que el nuevo amigo de su cuñada apareció y ella la abandono para irse con él. Tomo un poco de café mientras esperaba a que su esposo volviera o su cuñada, en ese momento solo quería que el día pasara rápido y volver a su casa a dormir unas horas.

―¿Aun estás cansada?―preguntó su esposo sentándose a su lado. Ella se recargo en su pecho y asintió.

―Debiste decirme que al día siguiente estaría muy cansada.―se quejó bajito, él sonrió y pasó su mano por su espalda.

―Tranquila, nos quedaremos un poco más y luego volveremos a casa.―ella se dejo consentir por las manos de su esposo que la acariciaban tiernamente.

―Creí que después de lo de ayer ustedes no volverían.―la voz filosa de Charlotte hizo que ambos se giraran a mirarla serios.

―¿Necesitas algo?―preguntó Isabella, con tan solo unas horas de sueño y el recuerdo de ella intentando coquetearle a su esposo, tenía suficiente para querer sacarle los ojos.

―De ti, nada.―expresó la pelirroja mirándola de arriba abajo.―Quería hablar con Edward a solas.―Edward sintió como Isabella se tensó entera, no tenía dudas de que su esposa era de armas tomar, en especial cuando estaba enojada.

―Lo que sea que quieras decirme, puedes decirlo frente a mi esposa.―las palabras del cobrizo no solo sorprendieron a la pelirroja si no también a su esposa que se sintió gratamente sorprendida.

―Por supuesto.―masculló Charlotte con odio, miro a Isabella y luego le sonrió a Edward intentando ser seductora.―Quería saber cómo te iba con la vida de casado, he escuchado que algunas mujeres son realmente mojigatas cuando se casan, en especial las…inexpertas.―sus palabras eran obviamente con la intención de hacer enojar a Isabella, Edward sujeto a su esposa por la cintura cuando la sintió tensarse de nuevo.

―¿Y querías ofrecerle tus servicios?―preguntó Isabella mirándola desafiante, no tenía ganas de hablar con esa mujer.―Pues te tengo malas noticias, querida. Este hombre está CASADO.―informó, recalcando las palabras.―Es. Mi. Marido. ¿Entiendes eso? Me ama, está loco por mí, no necesita tus malditos servicios.

No se dio cuenta que estaba subiendo la voz, hasta que todos los invitados tenían las miradas en ellos, Edward no se esperaba eso, pero lo que sí sabía era que le encantaba cuando ella se ponía furiosa, se veía sexy.

La mirada estupefacta de Charlotte le causo risa a la pequeña hermana de Edward, lo que hizo reír también a su amigo y pronto los invitados rompieron en risas, por primera vez alguien había puesto en su lugar a esa mujer que parecía no tener escrúpulos.

Charlotte salió de la casa furiosa y Bella se giro en busca de su esposo, él la miro sorprendido, ella simplemente se recargo de nuevo en su pecho.

―Ahora sí ¿podemos ir a casa?―preguntó Isabella aun agotada, él la rodeo con sus brazos y asintió.

―Vamos, nos despediremos de Jessica y Mike, y nos iremos.

Se acercaron a la pareja y pidieron disculpas por lo ocurrido, luego se despidieron, Alice decidió quedarse así que se fueron solo ellos dos.

En la casa Isabella volvió a su cama y Edward no tardo en seguirla, ella se giro acomodándose en el pecho de su esposo.

―Estoy cansada.―dijo enredando sus piernas con las de su marido.

―Descansa, gatita.

Beso la frente de su esposa y la abrazo para que se acomodara mejor en su pecho, no sabía qué era lo que le gustaba más de Isabella, pero sin duda esas explosiones que tenía lo volvían loco, jamás había conocido una mujer así y quizás eso la hacía más interesante.

Le había encantado la manera en que lo reclamo suyo frente a Charlotte, si no estuviera tan agotada ahora mismo la tendría desnuda bajo su cuerpo, gimiendo su nombre.

Ahora mismo estaba feliz con su decisión de casarse con Isabella, no había nada que lo hiciera arrepentirse de ello.

* * *

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**


	6. ¿Una cruel despedida?

_**"** **¿Una cruel despedida?"**_

Seis meses más tarde el matrimonio parecía ir viento en popa, Edward le había mostrado todo un nuevo mundo a Isabella, y ella aunque pasaba gran parte del día cansada por todo lo que su esposo le hacía por las noches, no se quejaba.

―Voy muy tarde, Gatita.―dijo Edward rodeándola por la cintura y pegándola a su pecho, pocas veces Isabella estaba despierta para despedir a su esposo, pero aquella mañana Edward la había despertado de una manera sumamente eficiente, no podía negar que le gustaba cuando lo hacía.

―Tú iniciaste.―murmuró ella jugando con su cabello, su esposo no pudo evitar sonreír de lado, a veces sentía que no importaba cuanto tomara de ella, nunca sería suficiente.

―Debo despertarte de alguna manera, si no pasarías todo el día en la cama.―explicó acariciando el inicio de la curva de su trasero. Le gustaba que ella lo dejara tocarla así, al menos dentro de casa.

―Sí, seguro que es eso.―suspiró ella y se estiro para darle un casto beso.―Ahora vete, antes de que iniciemos de nuevo.

Edward sonrió de lado, le dio un beso más apasionado a su esposa y finalmente se fue. Isabella tomo una ducha y se arreglo, generalmente no estaba despierta tan temprano, ahora tenía demasiado tiempo libre.

Por suerte como a medio día su cuñada pasó por la casa, así estaría menos tiempo sola, a veces iba a ver a sus padres o iba a casa de Alice, también iba a la plaza, pero solo porque despertaba tarde y solo debía entretenerse unas horas.

Alice iba por un encargo de su hermano, pero Isabella no debía enterarse, así que pensó rápidamente una forma de que ella se distrajera unos minutos mientras ella podía entrar al despacho para tomar el recibo que Edward le había dicho.

―Hoy cumplen seis meses juntos ¿Cómo van a celebrarlo?―preguntó sonriente, Isabella sonrió emocionada, Edward la había invitado a una cena días antes para celebrar sus seis meses casados y ella le había conseguido un hermoso regalo.

―Iremos a cenar. Incluso le compre un regalo.―informó mirando a su cuñada sonriente.

―¿Qué le compraste?

―Te lo mostraré, está en la recamara. ―se levantó para ir a buscar el obsequio de su esposo, mientras Alice entró al despacho, busco entre las hojas el recibo para poder ir a recoger el regalo de su hermano para Isabella.

Lo encontró y lo escondió en su vestido, pero cuando iba a salir de ahí notó una carta abierta, al parecer había llegado ese día pues tenía fecha del día anterior, pero no tenía remitente, ella siempre había sido curiosa así que no pudo evitar tomarla.

Pero inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, iba por la mitad de la carta cuando Isabella entró al despacho buscándola.

―¿Qué haces?―preguntó confundida, Alice la miró sintiéndose abrumada por lo que acababa de leer.

―Lo siento, estaba buscando una carta que Jasper me envió aquí porque no quería que mi padre la viera.―mintió vagamente, Isabella asintió, llevaba una pequeña caja en sus manos, dentro contenía el regalo de Edward, pero en ese momento sintió curiosidad por la carta de su cuñada.

―Oh, ¿es esa?―preguntó señalando la carta que Alice llevaba en las manos. Se acerco y dejo la cajita sobre el escritorio y le quitó la carta de las manos a su cuñada, después de todo no creía que fuera algo demasiado secreto si había dejado que llegará con el correo que Edward recibía.

La pequeña castaña no pudo evitar que Isabella tomara la carta, al ver la mirada de su amiga se sintió destrozada por ella, la carta decía claramente que esa tarde Charlotte estaría esperando a Edward en la salida del pueblo, y si él aceptaba irse con ella, se encontrarían antes del anochecer.

―Lo siento, estaba sobre el escritorio yo solo…―Isabella la miró y negó intentando sonreír.

―No te preocupes, está bien. Que ella enviará una carta no quiere decir que él va a irse.―respondió con voz temblorosa, Alice asintió intentando animar esa idea, en los últimos meses su hermano había estado más que encantado con su matrimonio, no veía razones para que él quisiera irse.

Sin embargo con su hermano nunca estaba segura de que haría, ya muchas veces en el pasado había dejado a mujeres por ir a seguir a Charlotte, y obviamente tomaba decisiones sin pensarlo mucho, temía que fuera capaz de romperle el corazón a su amiga.

―Claro, seguro la abrió solo porque no tenía remitente. No creo que él quiera saber algo de ella.―respondió con un intento de sonrisa.

Unas horas más tarde Alice tuvo que irse, y ella se quedo sola en la casa, no quería creer que había una posibilidad de que Edward se fuera, aquella mañana se había sentido tan feliz, disfrutando del momento con él, ahora estaba aterrada.

Sin querer termino en el despacho revisando cada cajón y repisa, necesitaba saber si ellos hablaban por cartas o algo así, era masoquista pero necesitaba saber si algo iba mal, porque si era así y al final del día él no aparecía de nuevo en casa estaría destrozada y no tenía idea de cómo afrontaría el futuro.

No encontró nada, pero eso no evito que el miedo se apoderara de su cuerpo, ella no era así, y no le gustaba esa sensación, pero no podía evitar sentirse de esa manera. Él debía volver, tenía que hacerlo. Estaban casados, y aunque jamás habían dicho "Te amo" ella estaba segura que él al menos la quería.

Al dar las 6 de la tarde empezó a sentirse más estresada que en todo el día, Edward siempre llegaba a casa poco antes de las 7, así que no debía tardar en regresar.

A las ocho de la noche se sintió desfallecer, él no podía dejarla así nada más, sin siquiera despedirse, sin darle una maldita explicación, si pensaba abandonarla al menos merecía que le dijera a la cara que aun seguía amando a Charlotte.

Se sentó en los últimos escalones de la escalera, esperando que en cualquier segundo él abriera la puerta y todo fuera una pesadilla, pero mientras las horas pasaban y la noche oscurecía la casa las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, al dar la media noche, sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos, él no volvería.

Aquella mañana había sido su despedida, por mucho que quisiera protegerse diciendo que él no le importaba y que lo que habían tenido no era real, en su corazón sabía que era mentira, ahora estaba sola y la próxima vez que lo viera, él estaría llevando a Charlotte del brazo, la sola imagen la hizo sollozar, subió a su habitación y tomo una manta que estaba a los pies de la cama, subió a la terraza y se sentó ahí, envuelta en la manta y mirando el cielo.

Mañana cuando Alice volviera tendría que decirle que su esposo no regreso, que la había abandonado, y luego todo el pueblo se enteraría que él se había ido con su amante, que ahora estaba sola. Sabía que sus padres no la dejarían sola y mucho menos Alice, pero así se sentía, se había ilusionado con un futuro al lado de Edward y ahora todo se había desvanecido.

 **...**

Edward llegó a la casa pasadas las 3 de la mañana, el transporte en el que volvería al pueblo había tenido un accidente poco después de entrar al pueblo, sufrió solo unos pequeños magullones pero no había podido llegar antes, sabía que Isabella estaría furiosa por haberla dejado plantada, sin embargo no pudo evitar sonreír, cuando Bella estaba enojada siempre terminaban haciendo el amor donde fuera que estuvieran, le encantaba cuando su gatita se dejaba llevar.

Pero al entrar a la habitación no vio a su esposa, la cama estaba vacía, comenzó a buscarla por los cuartos, a veces Isabella se quedaba dormida en el sofá o en la biblioteca, pero no la encontró en ningún lado.

Hasta que entró al despacho, al ver la carta que Charlotte había enviado abierta sobre el escritorio, sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho, si Isabella había leído esa carta seguro había pensado lo peor al ver que él no aparecía, temía que ella hubiera hecho una locura.

―¡Isabella!―gritó intentando que ella le respondiera, quería que le gritara que era un idiota o cualquier cosa, pero necesitaba verla en ese instante, una cajita en la orilla del escritorio llamó su atención y la tomo, la abrió y se topo con un precioso reloj de bolsillo, al abrirlo tenía una inscripción que le hizo latir el corazón rápidamente.

 _"_ _Más que a mi propia vida, es cuanto yo te amo"_

Ella jamás había dicho que le amaba, y le sorprendió lo mucho que le gustaba saber que ella lo hacía, en esos meses él había llegado a amarla profundamente, pero no había tenido el valor para decírselo.

Metió el reloj en su pantalón y desesperado busco a Isabella en cada centímetro de la casa, hasta que llego a la terraza y la vio dormida envuelta en una manta, se acerco y vio que sus mejillas estaban manchadas por sus lágrimas, ni una sola vez había visto a su esposa llorar, así que esa imagen lo desarmo, le dolía verla sufrir.

La levantó en sus brazos y la llevo dentro, la acomodo bajo las cobijas de su cama pues estaba muy fría, le preocupaba que ella no se hubiera despertado, siempre se quejaba de que él siempre la despertaba cuando se levantaba cada mañana, pero ahora parecía ni siquiera haber notado que él estaba ahí.

Se metió a la cama con ella y la abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho, queriendo darle su calor, no quería que se enfermara. Minutos después ella por fin sintió el cuerpo de Edward y busco su calor acercándose tanto como podía a su cuerpo.

No despertó pero al menos verla moverse le producía calma. Edward no pudo dormir nada, necesitaba verla y sentir que estaba en sus brazos, no podía ni quería quedarse dormido. Cuando la mañana ilumino la habitación Isabella comenzó a moverse y abrió los ojos topándose con los de su esposo.

―Lamento haberte hecho esperar, Gatita.―ella frunció levemente el ceño y se levanto confundida.

―¿Qué haces aquí?―preguntó, él se sentó y tomo la mano de Isabella llevándola a sus labios, dejo un suave beso y luego entrelazo sus dedos.

―Es aquí donde debo estar.―ella estaba sorprendida pero en ese instante no le importaba escuchar nada más, solo saltó a los brazos de su esposo y lo abrazo con fuerza, él sonrió tiernamente y la abrazo también.

―Sabía que volverías.

―Jamás me fui, Gatita. Solo hubo un accidente y tarde mucho en llegar a casa.―ella se separó un poco y entonces noto los pocos raspones que Edward tenía en el rostro.

―¿Te duelen?―preguntó con sus manos sobre su pecho y su mirada fija en sus moretones.

―No mucho.―levantó la mirada y tomándola por la barbilla la acerco hasta besarla tiernamente.―No pienso dejarte, gatita. No me interesa huir con ninguna mujer que no seas tú.―ella sonrió y volvió a abrazarlo. Él estaba ahí, con ella. Había vuelto a casa.

―Te amo, Gatita. ―ella abrió la boca sorprendida, era justo así como había esperado que fuera la noche anterior, que ella le entregaría su regalo y él le diría que la amaba.―Te amo, Isabella Cullen.

―Oh Edward.―había elegido justo las palabras que ella quería escuchar, las únicas que necesitaba escuchar. Se besaron de nuevo pero no duraron mucho antes de terminar haciendo el amor como solo ellos podían hacerlo. Ambos esposos se quedaron dormidos en brazos del otro, disfrutando de la sensación de saber que al despertar estarían juntos, siempre estarían juntos.

* * *

 **Espero les guste, este es el final de esta pequeña historia :3**

 **Solo falta el epilogo *-***


	7. Epilogo

_**"** **Epilogo"**_

―¿Edward?―preguntó la castaña abriendo los ojos en la penumbra de su habitación, su esposo que estaba quitándose la ropa para entrar a la cama, sonrió de lado y se acerco para dejar un beso sobre la frente de su esposa.

―Vuelve a dormir, gatita.―susurró el cobrizo mientras terminaba de desvestirse.

―No estaba dormida.―murmuró sentándose y tallándose los ojos.

―¿No?―preguntó Edward sonriendo divertido.

―No, solo descansaba un rato. Te estaba esperando.―afirmó la castaña con el ceño levemente fruncido.

―Pues ya estoy aquí.―confirmó el cobrizo metiéndose entre las cobijas y colocando los brazos detrás de su cabeza, debía ser casi media noche, Isabella siempre intentaba estar despierta cuando él llegaba, pero los últimos meses se le hacía casi imposible.

―Ya no quiero que vuelvas tan tarde.―admitió la castaña seria, Edward sabía que odiaba que él llegara tarde pero las últimas semanas había intentando adelantar el trabajo para poder estar con ella los siguientes meses sin contratiempos.

―Solo serán unos días más, lo prometo.―comentó el cobrizo tomando su mano y dejando un tierno beso en sus nudillos.

―Se suponía que hoy cenaríamos juntos.―agregó ella enojada, odiaba cuando él la dejaba plantada.

―Lo sé, te lo compensare.―ella lo miró esperando que le diera una buena gratificación después de haberla dejado esperando.―En unos días habré terminado con el trabajo y podre quedarme en casa contigo. Así que me tendrás para ti las veinticuatro horas del día.―prometió, ella lo pensó y finalmente asintió.

―Solo para mí ¿verdad?―él sonrió y asintió atrayéndola a sus brazos dejo un beso en sus rosados labios.

―¿De quién más podría ser? ―ella se acomodo en su pecho.

―Espero que sea un niño, así no tendré que compartirte con una niña que seguro se robara tu corazón en cuanto la veas.―comentó la castaña y él casi estalla en carcajadas, pero había aprendido que Bella odiaba que se riera de sus comentarios en especial cuando tenía sueño y ahora era incluso más explosiva, las hormonas no eran sus amigas.

―Estoy seguro de que así sea un niño o una niña la que va a perder la cabeza por él serás tú.―ella suspiro y levanto la mirada, sabía que tenía razón.

Caería rendida a los pies de su bebé fuera lo que fuera.

―Sí, pero eso es lo que hacen las madres.―él sonrió y acomodo un mechón de cabello que se había salido de su sitió.―Tú te enamoraras de nuestra bebé porque será idéntica a mí y yo soy encantadora.―la miró fijamente con una sonrisa de lado.

―Sí que eres encantadora.―admitió completamente enamorado de esos ojos chocolate que lo miraban con amor.

―Tu mamá cree que le dices gatita a nuestro bebé.―comentó divertida, él frunció el ceño y sonrió.

―¿Por qué cree eso?

―Pues vino hoy y vio la cadena que me regalaste, me preguntó y no quería decirle que su hijo es un pervertido que me dice así cuando estamos haciendo el amor.―él no pudo evitar una carcajada.

―Definitivamente no es algo que mi madre deba saber.―aseguró aun riendo.

―No es gracioso, ahora si nuestro bebé es una niña la llamarán así y no me gusta.―se quejó Isabella, en realidad no quería que todo el mundo llamará a su bebé como Edward la llamaba en la cama.

―Ya arreglaremos eso, gatita. ―ella bufó molesta, Edward sabía que aunque decía que odiaba que la llamara así, le gustaba y más de lo que se atrevería a admitir. Aunque a decir verdad a él tampoco le gustaría escuchar que llamarán así a su hija.

Sintió una suave patada del bebé entre ellos y sonrió de lado, desde que se había enterado que Bella estaba esperando a su hijo había estado más que feliz, aun le parecía una locura verse a él como un esposo y un padre pero Dios no lo cambiaría por nada.

―Pues creo que a ella le gusta.―Bella le dio un golpe en el hombro.

―Ni siquiera sabes si es una ella, quizás es un él a quien no le gusta que me llames así.―musitó Isabella y él rió.

―Entonces pelearemos todo el tiempo, porque no pienso dejar de llamarte así.

―¿Ni siquiera por tu hijo?

―Yo llegué primero así que es derecho de antigüedad.―respondió sonriente, Isabella puso los ojos en blanco.―Duerme gatita, debes estar cansada.

―En realidad estaba pensando en otra cosa.―admitió Isabella con un brillo coqueto en sus ojos, tenía 6 meses de embarazo pero dado su pequeño cuerpo apenas si tenía el vientre hinchado, solo Edward que recorría sus curvas cada noche sabía cómo había cambiado el cuerpo de esposa.

―¿Mi gatita está excitada?―preguntó acariciando sus piernas, ella se había acomodado a horcajadas sobre Edward.

―Mucho, si hubieras llegado antes…―expresó con un suspiro, él sonrió y metió las manos en su camisón de seda, acariciando su vientre y subiendo poco a poco hasta sus senos.

―Que Dios me castigue por dejar que mi esposa se durmiera esperando por mí.―declaró con voz ronca, ella sonrió y bajo hasta rosar los labios de su esposo.

―Puedes remediarlo ahora.―sonrió encantado y se sentó para poder ayudar a su esposa, aunque no tenía un vientre enorme, sabía que muchas veces estaba cansada y aunque quería hacer muchas cosas que solía hacer ahora le era más difícil.

Levanto el camisón de tirantes y lo saco por sus encima de su cabeza, descubriendo que no llevaba nada más que sus braguitas de bajo.

―Me gusta cuando duermes así.―admitió atrevido y ella sonrió, sabía cómo volver loco a su esposo.

―Lo sé.―respondió coqueta y sonriente.

―Te amo, Gatita.―susurró sobre sus labios y la beso con ternura, pocas veces Edward era cursi o romántico, pero cuando se lo proponía podía derretirla de ternura.

Ahora tenía 4 años de casados y esperaban a su primer hijo, su relación no había sido miel sobre hojuelas al principio, pero no había un día en que no agradecieran que Isabella hubiera ido a visitar a Alice aquel día.

* * *

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**

 **Esto fue todo, espero les haya gustado :3**


End file.
